


It was all for Irony

by bliinkanew



Category: Homestuck, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Kink Meme, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliinkanew/pseuds/bliinkanew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro/Ke$ha; It was ironically real, and that's what made it hurt the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was all for Irony

**Author's Note:**

> for the homestuck kink meme;  
> " "[The] reason I have (the dollar sign), [is] ’cause it’s ironic. Like, I don’t care. I was so happy being broke. And I’m happy not being broke. It doesn’t really affect me either way. I care about taking care of people that have taken care of me – that’s important to me. But to be honest, I’m kind of repulsed by the gluttony and excesses of a lot of people in the limelight."
> 
> Bro/Ke$ha, anons. Most ironic couple. Make it hapen.
> 
> (This is either the best or worst idea ever.) "

Dave wasn't sure exactly when he came to think of Kesha as a sister. She had been around his life for ages, coming and going all the time. At first it was always with Bro, and they would spend however long she was there laughing and coming up with totally ironic songs. She told them first about her sending in some tapes to a label. "Country? Really?" He remembers asking her. She smiled at him and shrugged. "Pretty ironic to me don't you think?" Bro smirked, popping in her second song to play.

It was bad. So ironically bad it was amazing. Dave loved it. He was pretty sure Bro did too.

It was a fast thing after that, how Kesha moved up in her own world. The Striders stayed ironically passionate fans of whatever she did. She took their advice about her name. "It would be ironic to spell it that way. You ain't give a shit either way do you?" The looks they shared at comments like that would make Dave want to gag and turn away. (If it wasn't them he would call it the most uncool thing ever. Who needs love?)

And so her name became Ke$ha. She rose even more in popularity, and the Striders were there behind the stage at as many concerts as they could afford to attend while keeping their image.

It all ended one day though. Dave came back from trying to find a damn bottle of apple juice in the local Walgreens and shitty dollar stores to hear angry words something being shoved over. He opened the door to see what would be their last frantic kiss, their last passionate hug. Their last meeting ending in anger and secrets.

Because a month later, Dave began a game that ended the world.


End file.
